Every Other Weekend
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: He cheated on her, and she couldn't forgive him so after 14 years of marriage the divorced. It's been almost a year, and they only see each other every other weekend when he picks up the kids. They both still love each other, but are to scared to let the other know. bad summary, better story
1. Chapter 1

It's was Friday again, time to send my kids to their dad's for the weekend, something I both enjoyed and dreaded. Emmett and I split up almost a year ago and every other weekend he takes the kids to stay with him. We both wish he could see them more but with his work schedule that's all the free time he has. Emmett and I have three kids together, our oldest was Avery she was sixteen, then we had the twins, Cayden and Ayden they were four.

I climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to Avery's room, she was already up and getting ready school. The twins were luckily still fast asleep, so I went downstairs and started fixed Avery's breakfast and a cup of coffee for myself. I sent a quick text to Emmett while I waited for Avery to come downstairs.

_Still gonna be able to get the kids this weekend?-R_

_**Yeah, let me know when your leaving. -E**_

"Look who woke up." Avery came down the stairs holding Cayden. I walked over and took him from her. Avery went over to the table and started on her breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I said to my sleepy toddler. "Are you going to dad's this weekend with the boys?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I went to stay with him." she said, "Besides I'm starting to miss Lucky." I laughed, Lucky was Emmett's boxer he's had since Avery was nine. A horn beeped out side and I looked to see the bus out in front of the house. "See ya later mom." Avery ran off to the bus, leaving me in the kitchen with Cayden.

"Well Cay, how bout we go wake bubba up?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cayden smiled. I carried him upstairs to his room where Ayden was still fast asleep. Cayden squirmed out of my arms and run over to jump on his brothers bed. "Wake up Ayden." he said, Ayden whined a little and then sat up.

"What you want Cayden?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy said time to wake up." Cayden told him. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How about the two of you get dresses and then we'll have some waffles." I said watching both their faces light up. I helped them dress and then we headed downstairs, they sat in their booster seats and watched cartoon's while I fixed their breakfast. I sat down at the table with them while they ate.

"Mommy today we goes to daddy's" Ayden told me, a mouth full of waffle.

"Yeah it is." I said. "Mommy's gonna have to spend another weekend alone." I mad a sad face.

"You can come with us mommy." Cayden said, and I laughed.

"No this is your time with daddy, I'm sure I'll find something to do while you guys are gone." I told them. "You guys finish eating, mommy's gonna go change clothes." I kissed both their heads before going upstairs to get dressed. While I was in the process of changing clothes my phone started ringing.

"Alice what do you want?" I asked.

"Love you two Rosie." she giggled. "Do you and the boys wanna come down to the park? Maggie really want's to go."

"Yeah we'll meet you out there, we can't stay to long though, it's Em weekend and I've gotta make sure everyone's ready."

"Alright, we'll meet you there in thirty minutes." We hung up and I finished dressing before going down and telling the boys thirty minutes later we were at the park waiting on Alice.

"Aunt Ali told me thirty minutes and she's not even here yet." I said as I got the twins out of the car.

"Here her comes." Ayden said pointing to Alice's car as she pulled in beside us. She waved at the boys as she got out of the car.

"Sorry I'm late." she said getting Maggie out of the car.

"Alice if you were on time I would have been extremely surprised." I said. The boys ran over Maggie and they both gave her hugs. "Boys keep an eye on Maggie while ya'll are playing." I said.

"Yes mommy." they said before the three ran off to the play, and Alice and I went to sit on the bench.

"So have you and Emmett been getting along?" Alice asked.

"I guess, we haven't really talked." I told her, "If we do it's about the kids, and it's not a long conversation."

"I don't know why the two of you kid yourselves, the only reason ya'll split was cause he slept with that whore." Alice said. "You both still love each other."

"Alice not today please, I have to see him in less then five hours, and I don't need this." I told her.

"Fine I'll drop it." Alice said. "Is Avery going this weekend?"

"Yeah, she hasn't gone in awhile, but I think she's starting to miss Emmett." I told her. "She use to blame him a lot for us splitting, and she still does, but they're starting to work through it."

"Well that's good, a girl needs her daddy." Alice said, "They're the one's that spoil us." we both laughed. We stayed at the park awhile longer and then went to get some launch and ice cream.

"You boys make sure you tell your daddy I said hi." Alice said kissing the boys good bye.

"We will Aunt Ali." they said climbing into the car. I hugged Alice bye and buckled them in their seats before heading back to the house. It was almost one when we got home which meant nap time for the boys. I laid them down and then went to catch up on some work. I'm photographer and I work from home, and I was behind on the last wedding I took pictures for. It was Mike and Jessica Newton's wedding, it was a pretty service, to bad it won't last long. I went through the photo's I had taken and emailed my final picks to Jessica for her approval. By the time I finished that it was almost two. I packed Cayden, and Ayden's bag for the weekend and then woke them up for their nap. They ran downstairs to wait for Avery's bus, they waited for her to get home everyday. A Few minutes later I could hear them yelling.

"Avery home." They were jumping up and down in front of the door. She walked in the door and almost tripped over them.

"Hey guys," she put her bag down and picked the boys up. "Are you guys ready to go to daddy's?"

"Yeah." they yelled. She put them back down and they ran over to me.

"Boys, you need to find a toy to take to daddy's with you and have it ready." I told them, they nodded and ran upstairs. "Are you packed?"

"No, that's what I'm going to do right now." Avery said following the boy's up the stairs. I got my phone out and sent Emmett a text.

_Leaving in thirty minutes, can you make it? -R_

_**I'll be there, can't wait to see them. -E**_

Thirty minutes later everyone was loaded up in the car and ready to go. We did a bag and toy check twice before we pulled out of the driveway to head toward mine and Emmett's meeting place. The twins chatted in the backseat about what they wanted to do this week while Avery sat in the front seat looking like she might change her mind about going. He was there when we pulled into the parking lot leaning against his jeep, waving when he saw us.

"There's daddy guys." I said, and the twins cheered, Avery just looked the opposite direction. I pulled up next to him and Avery got out, giving him an awkward hug before getting Cayden out of his seat. I unbuckled Ayden and then started getting their bags out of the trunk as they ran up and hugged they're father. He put them down and they climbed in the car and Avery buckled them up. Emmett walked over and helped me get their bags.

"I'm glad Avery decide to come this week." he said.

"Yeah she was missing lucky." I laughed and he smiled. "We'll I'll see you Sunday." I said as I put the last bag in his car.

"Yeah I'll have them back." he said before we both got in our cars and drove away.

"Love you Emmett." I mumbled to myself.

**Emmett POV**

I picked my kids up, just like I do every other Friday. Seeing there faces brightened up my day, and seeing Rose made my heartbreak. As much as I still loved her I just didn't know how to make things right. I was the one that screwed things up and I don't know how to come back from that, and even if I did how could I tell her in front of the kids. Avery knew the truth, but the boys they were still to young to understand. When they pulled up I felt the smile spread across my face, Avery was the first one out of the car I was surprised she had come. I gave her a hug and tried to ignore how strange it felt, Avery still hadn't totally forgiven me for cheating on her mother.

Rosalie got out of the car as Avery turned to get Cayden out of his seat. She was still as beautiful as always, her blonde hair identical to Avery's swaying in the wind and her bright blue eyes locking with mine for a second before she bent down to get Ayden. The boys both ran up to me after they were out of their seats and I picked them up in a hug. I gave them both a kiss before putting them down so Avery could buckle them in. I walked over to Rose to help her with the kids the bags.

"I'm glad Avery decide to come this week." I said.

"Yeah she was missing lucky." She laughed and I smiled. "We'll I'll see you Sunday." she said putting the last bag in the car.

"Yeah I'll have them back." I said before we drove away. I wish I could tell her how much I wanted her to come home with me but I couldn't.

That Friday night was spent just like every other Friday night the kids were with me. We ate fast food and rented some movies and sat on the couch and watched them till the twins feel asleep. I took them up to there beds and then went back down and sat on the couch, Avery sat beside Lucky's head in her lap.

"I've missed you Avery." I said.

"Why'd you do it dad?" she asked. "I keep asking myself what we did or mom did, but I can't figure it out."

"It wasn't you or your mom, it was me being stupid." I hugged her close to me. "I messed up Avery, and I can't tell you how much I wished I could make things better, but I can't." she curled up against me and I kissed the top of her head. "Don't ever blame yourself for what happened between me and your momma, it was all me, I promise." she nodded. "Now go get some sleep." she hugged me and then headed up to her room.

I sat there on the living room couch alone, like I did most nights, trying to think of away to make things right. This didn't just affect me, it was hurting my kids and the rest of my family. My parents were already missing Rose, and my niece Nessie, really wanted to spend time with her. I needed to make things right, but it seemed like it was just to late.

**A/N: This started out as a one shot, but I may write more depending on the response I get. So let me know what you think guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rosalie's POV **

My time with out the kids always seemed to drag on forever, and the fact that I was off work with nothing to do made it worse. Luckily Saturday afternoon Alice called and asked me to watch Maggie and her son Carter. I loved watching my brother's kids, Maggie was a sweetheart, and Carter was wild. I went to Alice and Jasper's at five and found Jasper out on the porch with the kids. Maggie started jumping up and down when I pulled up, Carter came running over to me as soon as I got out of the car.

"Aunt Rosie, I missed you." he said. "Daddy said your gonna stay with us tonight."

"Yeah I am, until mommy and daddy get home." he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the porch. "Hey Maggie Mae." I picked her up and tickled her listening to her giggle.

"Thanks again for watching them Rosalie." Jasper said.

"Anytime bro." I told him, "I hate being home when the kids are gone anyway. Your wife not ready yet?"

"Of course not," I followed Jazz into the house, the kids taking off to the playroom. "Ali if you don't hurry we'll miss our reservation." Jasper called up the stairs.

"I'm coming Jazzy, keep your pants on." Alice came down the stairs her shoes in hand. "Rose, dinner's in the oven, make sure Carter takes his medicine and don't keep them up to late."

"Alice I've watched your kids a hundred times, and I've got three of my own." I laughed. "We'll be fine." Jasper and Alice told the kids buy and hugged me before heading out. I went to the playroom, where Maggie and Carter were busy playing. "You two hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah." They both said getting up and running to the kitchen, I helped them into their seats and fixed there dinner, I sat down and ate at the table with them.

"I saw Uncle Emmett the other day." Carter said taking me by surprise. "He said to tell you hi."

"Well next time you see him tell him I said hi." I told him. He nodded and went back to eating his food. My brother had started talking to Emmett again a few months ago. He'd known Emmett since kindergarten but after he cheated on me, but there friendship won out in the end. I wasn't angry at Jazz though, Emmett was a good friend to him.

"Him coming over Friday." Maggie said. "For Carter birfday."

"Really now?" they nodded. "Well I guess I'll get to tell him hi myself."

"Are Ayden and Cayden coming to my party." Carter asked.

"Yeah they'll be there, Avery will too." I told him, "Are you excited to turn six?"

"Yeah, mommy said I might get a big boy bike." he had a huge grin on his face. They finished dinner and then we went to watch a movie till bedtime. I had them in bed both in bed by eight and watched some tv till Ali and Jasper went home. Alice sat down on the couch next to me while Jasper went to make a phone call.

"When were you planning on telling me Emmett's coming to the birthday party Friday?" I asked her.

"Sorry Rose, but Carter really wants him to come, and you know you do too." she said.

"I don't care that he's coming Alice, it's just some warning would be nice." I told her, as Jasper came down the stares,

"Jordan's coming Friday." Jasper said. Jordan was Jasper's oldest child, not with Alice. Like myself Jasper was a teen parent we both had kids at sixteen. His son was a month older then Avery, needless to say our parent's weren't very happy that year.

"That's good, I didn't thank Lauren would let him come." Alice said.

"He said he want's to talk about moving in here." Jasper told us, "I told him we'd talk about it."

"Has he asked Lauren?" I asked.

"No, but he hates that new guy she's with, he says they fight a lot." Jasper told me.

"He can stay here Jazz, I don't have a problem with it." Alice said.

"I know but we still need to talk things through with him." Jasper told her.

"Well I'm gonna go guys, I've gotta pick the kids up tomorrow morning, bye love you guys." I hugged them both before heading home.

**Emmett's Pov**

Tonight was my last night with the kids until our next weekend together. At least I would get to see them Friday for Carter's birthday party, I'm not sue how Rose is going to handle this. I tucked the boys in before heading downstairs to find Avery, she was sitting outside on the porch.

"Do you think you and momma could every work things out?" she asked as went to sit by her.

"I don't know Avery, I really messed up." I told her.

"You still love mom though?"

"Yes Avery I love your momma more then anything in this world, I just don't think she can forgive me." I looked into the eyes of my baby girl, who I'd cause so much pain.

"I need to go call Aunt Alice." she said before getting up.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to make a plan." I grinned my little girl so much like her momma.

**Avery's Pov**

_Next morning_

After talking to Aunt Alice last night I knew what I had to do, I had to help her get my parents back together. So that meant I needed to spend more time with dad, since it seemed like he'd be the easiest to break. I was nervous going to meet mom, cause I was going to ask her if I could stay with dad for awhile but first I had to ask dad.

"Daddy can I talk to you?" I asked as the twins ate breakfast.

"Sure baby girl what is it?" he looked down at me.

"Can I come stay with you?" his eyes where filled with shock. "I mean I miss you, and this house, and Lucky, I just wanna be here."

"If it's okay with your mom." I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy, I'll talk to her, go home get my stuff and come home with you Friday after Carter's party." I told him.

"Alright, now go get your stuff ready we gotta go." Thirty minutes later we were meeting up with mom. They put the twins in there seats and then dad told mom I needed to talk to here.

"What is it Av?" she asked.

"I wanna stay with dad for awhile." I told here.

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do?" I nodded, "Okay then, he can get your stuff Friday." she said, and I hugged her.

"Thank you momma." I told dad buy before getting in the car.

**Hope you liked, Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

**Rosalie's POV**

The week flew by, and I dreaded the thought that after Carter's birthday party Avery would be leaving me. The boys were having a hard time understanding that Avery was going to be leaving with daddy and they would be coming home with me, but they were dealing with it. We loaded Carter's things into the car and headed over to my brother's house, Emmett wasn't there yet, but his brother and sister-in-law were. Alice met us at the front door Maggie in her arms.

"Come on in guys everyone's around back." she said. The boys pushed past her running off to find Carter, Avery following behind them. "Is she really going?"

"Yeah she's leaving with him tonight." I told her. "Is Jackson here?"

"He's moved in." Alice smiled. "He's been watching Maggie for me today." I followed her to the backyard. Carted and the boys were running around, and Avery was sitting on the steps talking to Jackson.

"Aunt Rosie." I almost fell back as something ran into my leg and wrapped around it. I looked down and saw Emmett's nieces Nessie clinging to my leg.

"Vanessa Cullen, let go of Rosalie." Bella scolded. "Sorry Rose, Ness go play with Jacob." I watched Nessie run off to play with a little boy I hadn't seen before. "He goes to school with Nessie and Carter." Bella told me.

"I don't like him." Edward said.

"Nessie has a crush on him." Bella laughed.

"She's six, she's not suppose to like boys yet." Edward mumbled.

"Oh Eddy, wait till she's Avery's age and they start sneaking into the window." I told him.

"There are boys sneaking into my daughters window?" Emmett's voice came from behind me.

"That was on time mom, and I told him to leave." Avery said.

"My daughter is never leaving the house again." Edward moaned.

"You are being ridiculous." Bella said. "By the time she's old enough to date, you can have bars on her windows and an electric fence around the house." Bella kissed his cheek and walked off. Edward went over to stand closer to the kids, leaving me alone with my ex husband.

"Are you sure your okay with Avery staying with me?" he asked.

"I'm fine with it Emmett, she's your daughter if she wants to live with you I'm not going to stop her. The twins on the other hand may have a problem with it." I told him.

"I'll talk to them about it." he said. "How have you been?"

"Good, busy but good. You?"

"I've been alright, working all the time and sleeping when I'm home." he looked down. "Mom want's you too stop by and see her, her and dad both miss you."

"I'll take the boys by there tomorrow or Sunday, they've been wanting to go over there anyway." I told him. "I'm gonna go find Jasper." I excused my self from the awkward conversation and went in the house, almost running into Alice.

"So….?" she asked.

"It was awkward as hell." I said,

"To much sexual tension after you sleep together things will lighten up." Alice smiled.

"You are insane." I said walking off to find my brother, he was coming downstairs. "Your wife's crazy."

"What'd she do now?" he asked.

"Apparently Emmett and I have sexual tension which is why we can't have a normal conversation." I told him.

"Well think about it Rose, you two were all over each other for almost twenty years, and now…."

"You are not helping Jazz." I said. "Sometimes I feel like everyone in this damn family is trying to push me and Emmett back together. Well what if that's not the right thing for me, or the kids, or even Emmett, what if were meant to be apart?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, the only reason the two of you split in the first place was because Emmett made a drunken mistake." Jasper almost yelled, "The man hasn't touched a beer since you two split, he miserable without you and the kids but your ass is to stubborn to see that."

"I need to leave." I said walking toward the door. "The boys can stay here tonight or go with Emmett, or Bella, but I need to go." Japer followed me out to the car.

"Don't leave Rose." Jasper said.

"Here's Avery's bags give them to Emmett." I got in my car and drove away.

**Emmett's POV **

I hadn't seen Rose in awhile and when Alice and Jasper came out of the house without her I started to worry.

"Hey Em, come here." Jasper called. I walked over to join him and he led me to the front of the house. "Rosalie left, can you unlock your jeep so I can put Avery's stuff in there?"

"Why'd she leave?" I asked unlocking my truck and picking up some of the bags.

"We got into a fight." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Over me right." he didn't answer. "Damn it Jazz I told you not to worry about it."

"Look she's being a little brat about all this, she's to damn stubborn for her own good." he said. "And you, well your to damn prideful to just go and tell her how you feel, and that you've been sober for a year, and that your sorry. Hell Alice has enlisted Avery to help get ya'll back together."

"So that's why she's coming to stay with me." It all made since now.

"It's all part of Alice's master plan." he told me. "Everyone can see how much the two of you need each other but you. My dear wife is determined to have back together by Christmas, she's already planning a spring wedding."

"I don't know about all this Jasper." I said.

"It's Alice Emmett, no one had a choice about this, we all give in at one point or another." he sighed.

The rest of Carter's party was nice. There was cake and ice cream, and the boys were so excited about staying the night with Carter they forgot all about Avery leaving with me.

"Why did mom leave?" Avery asked once we were in the car.

"She got in a fight with your uncle Jasper." I told her. "I'm sure they'll work it out, though they always do."

"Yeah, I hope so." Avery curled up in her seat. "Jackson's living with uncle Jasper now."

"Yeah that what Jazz was telling me. I think it's nice he's living with his dad now, Jasper didn't get to see him much when he was younger."

"Yeah I know." Avery stared out her window.

**Jasper's POV**

My sister could really get under someone's skin, especially mine. I guess it's cause were so much alike, but some things she does just drive me insane. Yes, Emmett cheated on her, but the man is trying his hardest to get his life back on track she just doesn't want to see that. All Rosalie see's is that she's been hurt by a man again, I blame my mother for all of Rosie's trust issues, bringing man after man into our lives. Rose would let one in just in time for them to leave, and she would be left there hurt and abandoned.

Then Emmett came along and picked her, put here back together and stayed by her side. He stuck with her through her pregnancy with Avery, which wasn't an easy one, and raising my difficult niece. Then when the twins were born you couldn't find a more proud father. He made a mistake and he was suffering for it, but he loved Rose and those kids more then anything. They needed to get there lives put back together, because whether they know it or not they need each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rosalie's Pov**

They just don't understand, none of them do. Emmett hurt me, more then anyone in my life ever could. I spent my whole life depending one dads who'd walk out and boyfriends that leave me for some skank, and then Emmett came along. He's the only man who ever came into my life and didn't leave the next month. We've been together since my sophomore year of high school, never left each others side. We made it through almost losing Avery seven months into the pregnancy, a very dramatic wedding, and surprise twins, but now…..I just don't see how you can turn around from something like this. Yes I still love Emmett, and I'm thrilled he's trying to get his shit together, but I'm not sure if I can go back to that place. You can't just forget your husband cheating on you, that's something that's always fresh in your mind.

Driving to Jasper's to pick up my boys made me sick to my stomach, after last night I didn't know what to say to him. Jasper and I know each other to well, we know what the other want's before they want it themselves, which is why we fight so much. We always want to tell each other what to do, without thinking about the other one's feelings. Of course he was waiting outside for me to sitting on the swing, he got up and walked over to the car. I stood beside the car and waited for whatever was coming.

"I'm sorry about last night Rosie." he said. "I know it's none of my damn business and a child's birthday party isn't the best place to bring it up, but I just want you to be happy again. Not this fake happy you do for the kids, but that happy glow you use to have, I miss that Rose."

"Jasper I know why everyone want's me and Emmett back together, but I'm just not sure I can do that. I need to have my space for a little while be able to think, he hurt me Jazz and I've gotta try and fix my heart."

"Do what you gotta do sis, just know, he's really trying." Jasper said walking me to the door.

"I know Jazzy, I know." I got the boys and headed back to the house with them.

"Why you leave yesterday?" Ayden asked.

"Mommy was sick." I lied. "But I'm all better now, so how bout we have a movie night tonight?" I asked.

"Can we's watch Car?" Cayden smiled up at me, "It's our favorite."

"Of course we can watch it." I said. "Go get in your chairs and mommy will make some popcorn and get you guys some drinks."

"Okay." they said in unison and ran off to the tv room. I loved those boys, my kids were my world and the reason I would never regret my time with Emmett. I have three wonderful kids because of him, and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

I spent the night watching movies and eating popcorn with the twins. Hearing them laugh and giggle my everything worth, when I got them to bed I pulled out my phone and dialed Emmett's mom's number, she didn't answer so I left a message.

"Hey Esme its Rose. I was thinking about bringing the boys over to see you and Carlisle tomorrow. Call me back and let me know what time's good. Bye." I hung up and went to bed.

Esme called me around ten the next morning and said both she and Carlisle would be home about on and would love for the boys to come over. I told her we'd be there and the boys couldn't wait to see them I fixed the boys breakfast before getting them ready to see their Nana.

**Emmett's Pov**

I need to talk to my mom about all this. Between Alice having Avery help her, and Jasper putting pressure on Rose, I didn't know what to do anymore. Avery and I headed over to my parents house Sunday afternoon and found Rose's car in the driveway. This was going to be interesting. Avery jumped out of the jeep and ran into the house, I smiled and followed behind her.

"We're here mamma." I said as I made my through the house.

"In the Kitchen Em." I heard my mother voice say. I walked back to the kitchen where my mom was cooking lunch, dad was sitting at the bar with Rose, the boys in they're laps, and Avery had hopped up on the counter. "How are ya baby?" Mom asked.

"Pretty good, just thought Avery and I'd come spend the day with you, but it looks like you already had plans." I said.

"Rose called last night and said the boys wanted to come over, but you and Avery are always welcome here you know." Mom smiled at me.

"Daddy, is you taking care of Avery?" Ayden asked. I picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Yes I am, me and Lucky are taking good care of her." I told him.

"Good cause we was worried bout her." he said. "Is you gonna come get us Friday?"

"Yeah I'll be there buddy." I kissed the top of his head before putting him down, he ran off into the house with Cayden. I looked over at Rose, she hadn't looked at me once since I came in. "Rose can I talk to you for a minute?" She finally glanced at me and nodded before following me into the living room.

"What is it Emmett?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I knew I shouldn't have come. That was a family thing for you and me being there screwed it up." I told her.

"It wasn't you Emmett, it was my ass of a brother and his big mouth." she smiled. "Don't worry about, and you had every right to be there, your just as much Carter's family as I am. Jasper and I talked things over yesterday, we're better now it was just one of our little twin fights."

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't mess things up between you and Jazz."

"Don't worry about it Em, me and Jasper have been through far worse then our little fight on Friday." she said before turning and going back into the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and turned the tv on, but I couldn't concentrate on watching it. Mamma came down and sat beside me moment's later.

"What's on your mind son?" she asked.

"I'm a screw up." I told her. "I lost Rose, destroyed my family, and for the life of me I can't figure out how to fix things."

"You took the first step Em." Mom said. "You stopped drinking, you knew you would have never done what you did sober, so you took away the risk of doing things while drunk. The only thing you can do now is wait for Rose to come around, and trust me she will. You two need each other to survive, you balance each other out. Once you both realize that everything will fix itself."

"Thanks mamma." I kissed her cheek and then went back into the kitchen with her.

**Rosalie's Pov **

I wasn't expecting Emmett to apologize for what happened Friday, I didn't expect him to balm himself for mine and Jasper's little fight. It was nice thought seeing him like that, not trying to joke around or be funny, just being Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

**Avery's POV**

I remember when I was younger dad use to drink, before the twins were born. He wasn't a mean drunk, or an angry drunk he was just silly. He would say and do things that were so stupid and made no sense at all, and just laugh about it. Mom use to get angry with him because he would make messes or break things when he came in at night. They fought a lot. He stopped drinking as much when the twins were born, and he and mom stopped fighting as much. Dad would still drink every now and then when he was out with Uncle Jazzy or Uncle Eddy, and he still did stupid things when he went out with them. That's what lead to his and mom's divorce, he went out with some people from work one night and slept with his secretary Lauren. Since then he's stopped drinking all together, he told me he hated that part of himself, it just took losing his family for him to see that.

Living with dad now was so much different then living with mom. Dad worked all the time so I had the house to myself most of the day, and I was taking care of myself. I liked having the time and space to be alone for while everyday. Alice and I were working trying to figure out how a way to get mom and dad to have to spend more time together. Little did we know the perfect opportunity was fixing to land right in our laps.

**One Hour Earlier**

"Come on Avery let's go before traffic get's to bad." I followed Jackson out to his car. We had went with some friends to the homecoming football game and a small bonfire after. Our school had won and everyone was celebrating. We started to head toward the house driving down the same road we had multiply times, when the truck hit us.

**Rosalie's POV**

The boys were sleeping upstairs, and I was downstairs on the couch watching tv and waiting for Avery to call. She told me she would as soon as Jackson dropped her off at Emmett's. There was a knock at the door and I walked over, thinking that maybe she had decide to stay with us tonight, but it was Bella's dad Charlie Swan.

"Hey Charlie, what's going on?" I asked.

"Rosalie, there's been an accident," he said, causing my heart to drop. "Jackson's car was hit by a truck while he was taking Avery to her dads. They're both at the hospital, Alice and Jasper are already there."

"I'll be there in a few minutes I've gotta get the boys." I told him.

"You go on, I'll get Ayden and Cayden up and meet you there." I nodded and gave him a hug before heading out to the car. Avery had to be okay, she just had to be.

When I made it to the hospital everyone was there, even Emmett who I'm sure had to leave work. I hugged Alice and we both started crying, Jackson wasn't her son, but she'd helped raise him from a very young age. Emmett came over and I hugged him too.

"She's gonna be okay Rosie, we've gotta strong little girl." I nodded and we walked over to the information desk. "We're Avery McCarty's parents is there anyway we can see her?" Emmett asked.

"One second sir." she started typing away on the computer while we stood there waiting.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper come with me." Carlisle was standing in the hallway and we hurried over to him. He lead us down a hallway to a room with Avery's name on the sign outside the door. I took a deep breath and pause outside the door, Emmett grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before we both went into the room.

**Emmett's POV**

There was my daughter, my baby girl laying in a hospital bed, bandages all over her, an IV in her arm and a monitor beeping at her bedside. It broke my heart seeing her like that, worrying that she might be worse off then she seemed. It reminded me so much of that first week after she was born. Avery was so little then, she was so small I was afraid the slightest touch would break her. She was born almost a full month early after a very troublesome pregnancy. They kept her in the hospital in the NICU for a few weeks, she was hooked up to a number of machines, with all kinds of IV's and wires running into the little box that she was kept in. We were all afraid she wouldn't make it, and now seeing her like this seemed to make those fears return.

Rose seemed to almost run to her side as soon as we entered the room, while I lingered at the door way and watched them. Rosalie grabbed her and hand and held it while stroking Avery's hair. Rosalie looked over at me, waiting for me to join them, I walked over and sat down beside her.

"My poor girl." Rosalie said.

"She'll be okay, Avery's a fighter," I told her, "she has been since day one." Rosalie looked up and smiled at me.

"You somehow always manage to find hope in the darkest of times Emmett." she said. "I don't know how you can do it, but I'm so glad you can." We sat there for the longest time it seemed just watching Avery and listening to the beeps of the monitor. Dad came into the room moments later holding with Avery's chart.

"I promise the two of you, she looks much worse then she is." he told us. "She had a fairly bad cut on her head, two broken ribs, and her right arm is broken in two places. We have her on very strong pain medications right now, so she will be asleep most of the time."

"Thank you Carlisle for taking such good care of her." Rosalie said.

"She's my granddaughter, I could hardly let someone else care for her." he told her. "I also made sure one of my closest friends worked on your nephew."

"How is Jackson?" Rosalie asked.

"He's stable, his injuries were a bit more sever then Avery's were, but they should both be fine." he gave her a small smile and then turned to me. "Emmett come with me for a second." I followed him out of the room stopping behind him in the hallway.

"What is it dad?" I asked.

"Avery's going to need a lot of care when she leaves here." he said. "She won't be able to be home alone for awhile."

"So I need to send her back to Rose."

"Just until she's better." he told me, "Get back in there, Rose is going to need when Avery wakes up, chances are she'll be in a lot of pain." I nodded and returned to the room.

"The boys should be here soon." Rosalie said. "Charlie told me he would bring them up here."

"I'll have mom get them take them back to her house until Avery's better." I told her. She nodded and we walked out of the room to the waiting area, the boys were waiting playing with Carter.

"Momma, daddy." they came running and we picked them up.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Where is sissy?" Cayden asked.

"She's resting buddy, but she'll be better real soon, mommy promises." Rosalie told him.

"How about you guys go stay with Nana and Poppa for a little while?" I asked them, and they both smiled. I asked mom to take the boys home with her and she said she would love to. Rosalie and I said our goodbyes to Cayden and Ayden before heading back to Avery's room.

**Rosalie's POV**

"I'm going to go check on Jackson real quick." I told Emmett as we headed back to Avery's room.

"Okay I'll head back in there, just in case she wakes up." he said. I walked past Avery's room to Jackson's I knocked and walked in. He was in no better shape then Avery bruised on his face, and bandages covering parts his head.

"Oh Alice," I said and we embraced.

"How is Avery?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle said she'll be fine, she's just bruised and a bit broken." I told him "He also assured me that he put Jackson in trusted hands."

"Make sure you thank him for us." Jasper said.

"I'm going to take the kids home, it's late and Carter has school tomorrow." Alice said. "Do you need me to take the twins?"

"No Esme took them home with her." I told her. "But thank you for offering."

"It's no problem Rosalie." I hugged them both before heading back to Avery's room.

"It hurts so bad daddy." I could hear Avery whining the second I walked into the door.

"I know baby girl, Poppa's bringing you some medicine." Emmett was holding her hand. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Hi baby." I said.

"Momma, where are the twins?" she asked.

"Nana's got them, she's gonna keep them so I can stay here with you." I told her. "And Jackson's right down the hall."

"We didn't even see the truck coming," she said, "it came out of nowhere." Carlisle came into the room.

"Avery I'm going to give you some medicine for the pain." he told her, "It will make you very sleepy, but it will help I promise." she nodded and he injected the medicine through the IV. Moments later Avery was slipping back into sleep.

"If you need to go to work you can go Emmett." I told him.

"No I want to stay here, she needs me." he said, "you need me."

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Review and let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Avery's POV**

I spent two weeks in the hospital before they let me go home, I had to stay at mom's house until my ribs healed and I finished physical therapy. Jackson still had atleast another week in the hospital, the truck had hit his side of the car and his injuries were worse. Mom and dad talked more, and I could have swore one night in the hospital I saw them kissing, but those memories were foggy. I hoped it was true though, I really want to be a family again.

**Rosalie POV**

Avery was finally home, she wasn't going to school yet so she was home with me and the twins all day. The boys loved having her at home they ran back and forth all day playing doctor. Avery was very well taken care of, hardly having to be on her feet. Emmett came by as before he went to work to check on he, I had to admit it was nice seeing him first thing in the morning.

"Hey Rosie, the twins let me in." I turned from where I was cooking breakfast and found Emmett standing the kitchen doorway.

"I think Avery's still sleeping." I told him.

"That's okay I was wanting to talk you Rosie." He said. "About the other night at the hospital."

"Emmett." I turned away.

"No Rosalie look at me." I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "You can't tell me that was nothing Rose. We both know we still have feelings for each other, and that proves it. Give me another chance Rose."

"Listen Em, yes I do have feelings for you still and I'm glad you're getting better, but I can't put kids through that again. I'm not gonna make them thank we're gonna be one big happy family again if things are gonna go back to the way they were."

"Then just go out with me Rose, sit down have dinner with me so we can talk." Emmett was looking down at with those big brown eyes that could melt my heart. "Mom already said she could come tomorrow night."

"Fine Emmett, I'll see you tomorrow night." Emmett kissed the top of my head before going up to Avery's room.

**Emmett's POV**

I walked up the stairs to Avery's room, a stupid grin glued on my face. My Rosie was going to give me a second chance to have our family. I was going to be able to make my kids happy again. I walked into to my daughter's room, she was still asleep as Rose had said. I walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Hey Avery, wake up baby girl." I put my hand on her shoulder careful not to mover her to much.

"Hey daddy." She said in a sleep filled voice.

"So I've got good news for you, but you can't tell you momma I told you." She looked up at me. "I'm taking your momma out tomorrow night." A smile spread across her face.

"I'm so happy for you, daddy." She said.

"Thank you baby girl, I gotta go to work but I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed the top of her head before heading out of the house.

**A/N I'm super sorry to everyone who's been waiting for this chapter. My laptop crashed and I had to get a new one and I lost everything and had to rewrite a lot of stuff. I should be back on track now though. Review and let me know what you think Emmett should do for his and Rose's date.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Emmett's POV**

I was taking Rose out for the first time in over a year tonight. This was the begining of my second chance, tonight was my chance to put our family back together. I was going to show how her leaving had upset, and how I'd gotten better. I don't drink anymore, my family helped me realize that was the problem, I'm not myself when I drink I forget the real Emmett. Drinking is the reason I cheated, and I didn't want it to mess my life up anymore. I was fixing to get promoted at work, meaning I would be home more, and have more money to support us. Everything was better now, and I needed Rose to see that. I dressed in the jeans and dress shit Alice and bought for me to wear tonight, she was thrilled when she found out Rose and I had a date. I looked myself over in there mirror, took in a deep breath and headed over to Rose's house.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett picked me up on time for the first time since I'd met him, I was surprised. He was dressed nice; he must have had Alice get him something to wear. He drove out to an Italian restaurant right outside of town the same place we'd went on our first date all those years ago.

"Emmett." I looked over at him smiling.

"I want this to be our new beginning Rosalie. I know I hurt you and I can't ever take that back but I want us to start again." He said. "So I brought you back here we're we had our very first date."

"That's so sweet of you Emmett." I said before kissing his cheek. "Thank you." He smiled and led me into the restaurant. He had somehow managed to get the same exact table we sat at on our first date, and even order the same thing we had before.

"Rose I really did stop drinking." He said as we were eating, "I don't drink at all now; I don't like what it does to me."

"Jasper told me, and I'm so happy you did that Emmett. It means a lot to me." I smiled at him. "I've missed you Em."

"I've missed you too Rosie." He said. "It sucks waking up in that big house, with you not by my side, and no kids running through the halls." He smiled for a minute. "I think Lucky misses you too."

"I miss Lucky, how he use to jump in bed with us every morning." I said.

"Five minutes before the alarm went off wanting to go outside." He laughed. "Damn dog."

"I want things to get better Em." I told him.

"I do too Rosalie, and I know we've gotta lot of work to do on us, but let's start with this." He leaned over and kissed me. "I still love you Rose."

"I still love you to Em, always have." I told him, "But I can't just move in with you, we need to talk for a while, make sure this going to work."

"I know Rose." He said, "Thank you for coming tonight."

"I'm glad I did."

**Avery's POV**

Mom and dad went out on their date tonight and I was extremely excited if my side wasn't still sore I would have jumped for joy. I loved the fact that they might be back together and that I could get my family back. I could have one house again and not have to choose a parent to live. Both parents can take care of me when I'm hurt, not just one.

"You still up?" mom asked coming into my room. I nodded and she came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "You not hurting are you?"

"No I'm fine." I told her. "How'd things go tonight?"

"It was great Avery, your dad planned a very nice night for us." She said. "But we've still got some work to do before we even think about moving back in together."

"I think you two should go to counsuling, like dad went to when he was trying to stop drinking." I told her, "I think it would help both of you a lot."

"I'll think about it sweetie, now get some sleep." She kissed the top of my head before leaving the room.


	8. AN

So I'm putting this story on hold for right now, not for long I promise. I'm just really buy right now with school and work and I don't think I can give my all at the moment. I promise the next chapter will be worth it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Emmett POV**

We start counseling today, Rose and I, the kids will be brought in later if needed. I'm not gonna lie I'm nervous. The last time I went to a therapist was when I was trying to stop drinking and some of the things that were brought up then didn't sit well with me. I was going through with this though, for Avery and the boys.

I pulled into the parking lot and drove around till I found Rosie's car and pulled in beside it. She had already gone inside; I sat in my car for a moment and collected myself before heading inside to meet her. She was sitting in the waiting area, flipping through a magazine only half paying attention to the articles. I smiled as I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey." She said, "Glade you could make."

"Anything for you." I smiled at her, "How long do we have?"

"About five minutes." I sighed and laid my head back against the wall.

**Rosalie POV**

The therapist called us back into her office and had us set across from her on a loveseat. She looked through some papers before looking up at us and smiling.

:"I don't usually have divorced couples in my office; actually I think you're my first." She told us. "My name is Madison, and I'm her to help the two of you work things out, for yourselves and your children. This room is a safe place, a place where you can be open without judgment. So why don't we start with the two of you telling me why you think we're here. Rosalie would you like to go first?"

"Sure." I said taking a deep breath, "Emmett and I divorced last year because he cheated on me. I know he wouldn't have done it if he wouldn't have been drinking that night."

"Would you say Emmett's personality changed when he drinks?" she asked,

"Yeah, he doesn't get violent or anything, he just doesn't act like himself. He becomes a player; he flirts with all the girls, laughs with all the guys, and basically forgets he has a wife and kids." She scribbled away on her notepad.

"Emmett, how do you respond to what Rosalie has said?" she asked him.

"I agree with her." He said. "I'm jerk when I drink, and I hate that about myself. I hate that I let that part of me ruin my family and take the girl I love away from me."

"You've stopped drinking though, correct?"

"Yes, I went to counseling a month after Rose left with the kids. I wanted to make things better; I thought if I did we could be a family again."

"But it didn't happen that way." Madison said, "Simply because Rosalie, like most people, held resentment towards you, and felt unable to trust you. Correct Rose?" I nodded. "So what we need to work on is building trust and putting your family back together. Now I understand that your boys are very young and I would like to speak with them eventually, but I hear your daughter had a hard time moving on after the divorce."

"Yes, Avery wouldn't go see her father, her first visit with her dad wasn't until just a few months ago." I told her.

"We talk things out then." Emmett said, "She wants nothing more than her mother and I to be back together."

"Next week I'd like you to bring her in with you so I can speak with her." Madison said.

**Avery POV**

While mom and dad were at therapy I was spending the day with Jackson, the two of us made quite a pair with our wonderful injuries. My ribs still not quite healed up, Jackson on crutches and both of us still bruised we looked a mess.

"So they're getting back together?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I hope so." I told him. "They're going to talk things through today and see if it's a possibility I guess."

"I would hate if my parents ever got back together." Jackson said. "I like Alice too much to imagine dad without her." He smiled. "She's more like a mom to me then my real one."

"That's so sweet Jackson."

"That's me the sweet guy." He laughed.

The next week mom and dad brought me to therapy with them, at the theorist request. I was nervous unsure of what to expect and afraid of what she would ask me. I sat in between mom and dad in the waiting room, dad holding my hand giving it a squeeze every so often to try and calm my nerves.

"Mr. McCarthy, Ms. Hale come on back." A woman said and we followed her into an office. "You must be Avery, I'm Madison. It's very nice to meet you." We shook hands and then I sat with mom and dad on the couch. "Now last time we talked about what is still keeping the two of you apart, and we'll work more with that later. Today I want to talk with Avery, get her feelings on all that's happened this past year. Avery, how did you feel when you found out about the divorce?"

"I was confused, at that time I didn't know what was going on, or why this was happening. All I knew was the world I lived in was changing and there was nothing I could to do to fix it. Once I found out why they were divorcing I was hurt. I my mind, dad cheating was like him saying mom wasn't good enough for him, and if mom wasn't good enough how could we good enough." I told her. "He didn't even try to stop of from leaving, he didn't fight to keep us, or beg us to stay. He just let Uncle Jasper come and load everything up and watched us leave." I was crying by the time I finished.

"Emmett what do you think when you hear that?" Madison asked.

"It hurts me to see her upset over something I did. Avery's my baby girl and I'd give the world to make her happy. I didn't fight with Rose about this because I didn't want my kids to see us like that; to think they're parents hated each other, or think any of it was they're fault."

"That's valid thinking." Madison told him. "Avery why do you think it took you so long to reconcile with your father?"

"I thought that if I was nice to him, or talked to him I was betraying mom. That I was saying what he did was okay."

"Oh Avery." Mom said, "I want my kids to see their father, I'd never want you to think you seeing him would hurt me." Madison nodded and wrote down some notes.

"Avery, do you want your parent together again?" she asked.

"Yes, I want a family again."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Rosalie's POV**

We went to therapy once a week for two months before the boys were brought in. Cayden and Ayden loved having Madison focus solely on them while she asked her questions. I could tell the meetings were working; I was starting to open back up to Emmett again. I wanted to be around him again, like when we were in high school. He would come over the house after work, stay for dinner and tuck the boys in the he and Avery would head back to his house. It almost felt like we were family again. Except for at night when I was laying alone in bed that's when I remembered we weren't a family yet we were still divorced. When that harsh reality set in I wanted to cry, know that my kids didn't have a normal family broke my heart. Why couldn't we be a normal family again? I love Emmett and I wanted to be with him, and wanted my kids to have their father, so why was I wasting time? I picked my phone up and dialed Emmett's number hoping he would answer.

"Hello." He said in a sleep filled voice.

"Oh sorry Em, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"No Rose it's fine, what is it?" he asked.

"I want to try again Emmett; I'm ready to be a family again. I'm so tired of having you here all day and then going to bed alone. I just want to be with Em, and I want my kids to have a normal family again."

"Oh Rose, you don't know how happy that makes me." He said. "If Avery wasn't already in bed I'd be on my way over there." I laughed.

"Emmett she's seventeen, you can leave her alone for a night." I told him. He laughed and then told me he'd be over soon so we could talk more.

**Avery's POV**

Dad thought I was in bed but I got his text and then heard him leave, I smiled to myself. Things were looking up for the McCarty family, we were all gonna be together again and I loved it. I went upstairs turned the TV and laid out on the couch, I couldn't wait for mom and dad to tell the boys tomorrow and I couldn't wait for us to be a family again.

"Avery, Avery wake up." I opened my eyes and saw dad, mom and the boys in the living room. "Why are you on the couch?" Dad asked.

"I moved up here after you left last night." I said stretching.

"Avery guess what?" Ayden said.

"What?"

"We all gonna live with daddy again." Cayden told me.

"We are really?" I asked looking at mom.

"Yes Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward are on their way over to help." She told me. "Only if you're okay with it though."

"Of course I'm okay with." I said jumping up and hugging them both. "Nothing could make me happier."

**Rosalie POV**

We spent the whole day moving everything from my house to Emmett's place. Alice kept the boys and Nessie so we could everything moved quickly. It was nice knowing I was going to back in my dream house after all this time, with my high school sweetheart and my amazing kids. We had finally made the change from every other weekend to always together.

**A/N: Well that's all folks, I know the ending was kinda rushed but I felt like I can't do anymore with this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
